deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Vs Son Goku
Description The friendly devil hunter or the tenacious sayian Who would win Interlude boomstick: some strong people come out of Japan wiz: but few are stronger then these 2 boomstick: dante the legendary devil hunter wiz: and goku the tenaclouds super sayain I'm wiz and he's boomstick and where her to see who would win boomstick: a death battle Rules Wiz: due to the diffrent incarnations we will be examining the original dante from devil may cry Boomstick: we will also not be using gt goku or super sayain 4 wiz: because if we used him we would also need to use SMT dante bit to ensure a fair fight we will be using both goku and dante in there prime ie dante from devil may cry 123 and 4 and goku from every source except no cannon movies boomstick: we also wont be using game mechanics for this fight as we can't really measure if dantes DT gauge is accurate to how long he can actually stay in there the reason and gokus not from a wiz: now that that's out the way, let's get started Dante Wiz: a long time ago there was a demon named sparda Who abandoned demons to defend humans, he also eventually fell in love with a human named Eva, they eventually had 2 children virgil. Boomstick:and DANTE the most bad**S devil hunter of all time. Que dantes theme Wiz: before that dante and his younger brother virgil were happy with his family Heck his mother gave him and his brother one half of an amulet however Eventually, his father sparda died and then on his eight birth day. Boomstick: THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. Wiz: what no demons came and killed his mother. Boomstick: oh that sucks too. Wiz: but dante survived believing his brother virgil to be dead alone in the world he was somehow able to survive and then start his own business DEVIL MAY CRY . Boomstick: Well that kinda depressing and awesome. Wiz: Some time after he opened Devil may cry a mysterious man showed up inviting him to a "Party" which turned out to be a huge fight that had him fighting up a tower of demons. Boomstick: yeah and remember that brother who Dante thought was dead well hes alive and dante and virgil fought and well Dante lost and got stabbed. Wiz: Yeah and Dante survived and then fought horde after horde of demons, winning getting stronger getting more weapons and even getting a new form Boomstick: devil trigger this form gives him a strength speed and reflex boost for a limited time, of course. Wiz: Dante eventually rematched Virgil and this time he won. Boomstick: yep. Wiz: after that Dante Eventually found and beat Mundus the person responsible for well his family splitting up Boomstick: except for virgil of course Wiz: after that hes been Gaining strenght ever since he beat 2 more powerfull demons with out going devil trigger. Boomstick: and gained a new form Majin devil trigger Wiz: yes Majin Devil Trigger is easily comparable to Dantes Sparda Devil Trigger a one time form but still Boomstick: sad part is he can only use it near death Wiz: he also has a lot of weapons boomstick: yes and all His weapons are awesome as well First off there's his own personal sword rebellion which is a giant **s claymore then there's His own personal guns Ebony and ivory Which are 2 guns that never run out of ammo since he channels his magic into them, Wiz: but it does not stop there there is cerberus a 3 sided ice ninchaku, Agni and reguna 2 swords Boomstick: scimitars wiz: what ever anyways they are uniqly shaped and can be used in tones of combo attacks Boomstick: theres beowulf a pair of gautlets and grivouses, Nevan an electric guitar that can also turn into a scyth, and other fire arms include artemis it can Fire sevral shots at one time at ether one or meny enemys its shots are able to stun enemys as well and can even lock on the down side IT has a slow reload time, then theres his shot gun Or cayot-a its powerful at closer ranges Duh, Then theres spiral a huge Rifle that fires high penetration-type bullets it also has a long reload time, Theres Gilgamesh A pair of gautlet and a mask Lucifer a metal backpack that can be used to creat infenent swords used To Teach sex ed as well as blow up concreat and anything that happens to be in dantes way, theres also pandora it has 666 forms but sadly dante can only use 7 sadly theres PF013 Epidemic A bowgun PF124 hatred a rocket launcher PF 262 Jealousy a mini gun PF 398 Revenge a laser cannon PF422 grief A boomerang pf 592 argument A MOBILE MISSILE BATTERY WHAT THE ***L but anyways finaly Pandoras final form is PF 666 omen where he opens the breif case and a light comes out which breakes any guard and constantly damages enemies. Wiz: it does not stop there Theres alastor A lightning sword, Ifrit Flame gautlets, A grenade gun a gun that fires well grenades, Nightmare-B a gun that uses devil trigger energy to charge up Several green Lasers that can INFLICT MASSIVE DAMAGE. Boomstick: and we're still not done at all THERES Vendetta a short but powerful blade, Merciless a Long But weak Rapier 2 submachine guns and a missile launcher. He briefly wielded his brothers sword yamato but relinquished it to nero so we wont be adding it. Wiz: dante has perfected several Styles to help him when he uses these wide and diverse weapons theres Trickster, Swordmaster, gunslinger, Royal guard, quick silver, And finally doppleganger TRIckster Focuses on quick dodges of enemys attacks He dashes all over the place with a regular dash that he can use up to 3 times his and then there is air trick Dante disappears in the blink of an eye With Quick high speed movements Boomstick: SO hes basically teleporting Wiz: pretty much Boomstick: swordmaster lets him use Devils arms to there maximum potental and Gunslinger lets him obviously use his guns to there max potental Wiz: then theres royal guard it lets him block his enemys attacks to minimulize the damage , IT also has royal guard a block that if timed right blocks out all the damage he takes from the move he blockes, while blocking in royal guard style he can absorbe all damage he blocks and return it back to his opponent and even certain moves make him invicable while the combo is happening . Boomstick: he also has Quick silver which well it lets him slow time down 1000 times or more its normal speed at the cost of draning his devil trigger gauge. Wiz: and dopple ganger lets him create a clone of him self with the weapon he is weilding sadly he cant go devil trigger using this style and it drains his devil trigger gauge. boomstick: now hes not invicable he takes nothing seirously and will hold back on enemys that are weaker then him and As Well his devil trigger gauge is limited But just because he has these weaknesses does not mean he cant kick the **S of sevral demons wiz: but when hes taking a fight seirously RUN and PRAY he Is not fighting you "This partys getting crazy LETS ROCK" Goku Wiz: along time ago on a planet named Vegeta one of the weakest sayains Ever was born that sayains name was Boomstick: Kakorat As a baby while weak he was sent here to earth with the mission of murduring everything but hit his head and compleatly forgot about it Wiz: but before that he was found by his Adoptive father Gohan and renamed goku he orignaly was a terror and super violent Due to his sayain nature that is untill Boomstick: he bumped his head and forgot about it thus becoming the Epic fighter we know and love During his first years of life he trained With gohan until the fate full night where He turned into a giant monkey and steped on gohan Killing him Wiz: then he met bulma sending his journy over the world to collect the dragon balls While just a kid he was trained by Several masters master roshi korin kami ANd popo Boomstick: also while he was just a kid he swam around the world easly Dodged bullets laseres and even out ran Teins solar flare and did 3 years worth of training in 3 days Wiz: yes he seemed to be the strongest fighter ever Untill the sayain raditz apperd and reviled gokus haritage after goku dies in the fight with raditz he goes off to train with king kai after king kai he got his new trump card the kaio-ken Boomstick: yes the kaio-ken multiplies gokus insane speed power durabllity and destructive capablilitys by up to 20 sadly the higher he goes the higher strain it puts on his body Wiz: meaning it could kill him if he uses it too much he also knows the after image technique Instant transmission which is instant Boomstick: he also can harness ki which is a NOT MAGIC substence that lets him focues the energy of his body to fly and into cool **S lasers Like the kamehameha destructo disk dragon fist and much much more Wiz: another notiable attack is the spirt bomb which is a powerfull move made of energy from the planet sun and anything that can give energy the down side it takes a long time to make BOomstick: yeah and well it also only affectes evil ki Wiz: now the kaio-ken was gokus trump card for a long time before a fatefull battle with the tyrant frieza when he descovered the legendary form of super sayain super sayain 1 x 50 super sayain 2 x 100 super sayain 3 x 400 Wiz: he also has super sayian god which gives him a HUGE POWER BOOST and he can even access this for, with out help at the end of battle of gods as he was shown to be around that strong Boomstick: he is also a genius in battle Wiz: but he loves a good fight too much and is stuiped when it comes to anything else Boomstick: due to his love of fighting he will let people transform or go there full strenght even if it exceeds his Wiz: this is becuse not only does he not fight to defeat others he only fights to defeat him self Boomstick: but despite his few flaws he is one bad **S fighter who wont let anything get in his way of defending earth Goku: "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! FIGHT RESULTS prediction time GO please help with music recimendations I really can't think of any trivia this foght is one of DBfan and critics last fights the two combatants are actually preety simaler Who do you think would win Goku Dante Who do you want to win Dante Goku Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years